


You're a tease, you know that, right?

by LeeGale



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Alfor, Bisexual Coran, Bisexual Hunk - Freeform, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Drunken Flirting, F/F, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Flirting, Gay Keith (Voltron), Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, How Do I Tag, Kink Negotiation, Lesbian Pidge, Light Angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pansexual Shiro (Voltron), Praise Kink, Smut, Sub Shiro, Teasing, There needs to be more Pallura tbh, Trans Female Pidge | Katie Holt, Trans Keith (Voltron), bisexual Matt, bisexual shay, dom Matt, pansexual allura
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-03-20 09:48:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 12,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13715121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeGale/pseuds/LeeGale
Summary: Matt decided to tease Shiro a little, to see if he had feelings for him. Matt expected Shiro to brush his teasing off. What he didn't expect, however, was for Shiro to tease him back, starting a little competition...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Just so you know, here are some facts:  
> •Matt, Allura and Shiro are all 26.  
> •Keith, Lance, Hunk and Shay are all 24.  
> •Pidge is 20.  
> •Keith is a transgender male. (originally called Kira Akira Kogane, but now is Keith Akira Kogane).  
> •Pidge is a transgender female (originally called Kaden Holt, but is now Katie 'Pidge' Holt).  
> •Shiro and Matt live together.  
> •Allura lives with Coran and Alfor.  
> •Lance and Hunk live together.  
> •Shay lives a couple houses down from Lance and Hunk.  
> •Pidge and Keith live together in a dorm at the university they go to.  
> •Keith and Shiro are adopted brothers.

Matt wasn't sure why he started it. Why he decided it would be a good idea to tease Shiro. He wasn't sure how their little competition came to be, but he sure as hell knew he wanted to win.

 

Matt watched as he house mate, best friend and the love of his life, Takashi Shirogane, spoke to Keith Kogane, his adopted brother. He smiled softly at the pair, something his younger sister Katie (or 'Pidge' to her friends) noticed.

"What's got you smiling like that loser?" she asked.

"What? I'm not smiling. You need your glasses checked." Matt replied, a blush tinting his cheeks. Pidge sent Matt the most unimpressed look she could muster, but before she could speak a smooth English accent cut her off.

"Hello Pidge, Matt. How are you both today?" the one and only Allura Altea said, sitting next to Pidge. The younger Holt startled and jumped before turning to face the older woman.

"Hey Allura. We're good. What about you?" Matt asked as Pidge attempted to get herself together.

"I'm good thank you. What are you two doing?" Allura asked.

"I'm trying to get Matt to admit that he's head over heals in love with Shiro." Pidge replied flippantly and Matt sputtered.

"I'm not in love with him!" he exclaimed, causing Pidge sent him one of her famous 'who do you think you're kidding?' looks. He rolled his eyes but before he could scold her there was a shout. The trio turned towards the source of the noise and saw Shiro giving Keith a noogie. Matt softened and chuckled, not noticing the looks the girls sent each other. Shiro only let Keith go when the latter kicked him in the shins for the third time. It was at that moment Pidge decided she would intervene.

"Hey guys! Come over here!" she called, waving the pair over. They conversed for a few seconds before walking towards the trio. 

"Hey." Shiro said as they drew closer.

"Hey man. You done beating Keith up yet?" Matt asked, chuckling. Keith grumbled before flopping down next to Allura.

"Yep. What are you guys up to?" Shiro asked, sitting next to Matt.

"Just chatting. I was wondering if you're all free on Saturday though." Matt said, smirking.

"Why do you ask?" Keith questioned, eyes narrowing.

"Wanna go clubbing?" Matt replied, smirk still playing at his lips. Keith opened his mouth to speak -most likely so he could say no- but was cut off by Shiro.

"Great idea Matt! When are you thinking to go?" he exclaimed, his own small, almost unnoticeable smirk tugging at his lips.

"Saturday?" Matt suggested.

"Heck yeah!" Pidge all but yelled. Allura made a noise of agreement, eyes focused on Pidge while a small smile played at her lips.

"How about heck no?" Keith asked sarcastically. Shiro sent the younger male a look that read 'You're going, no matter what'. Keith grumbled but sighed.

"I guess I'll go. But I'm not dancing." he said, annoyance coating his tone.

"Well you might if you know who else is coming~" Matt teased, a grin breaking out across his face. Keith's eyes narrowed even more.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well, a certain Cuban pretty boy already agreed~" Matt smirked. Keith's cheeks flushed slightly.

"...I guess I might dance. If he asks me to." he conceded. Shiro caught Matt's eye and sent him a knowing look, to which Matt responded with a secretive smirk.

"So, I guess I'll see you guys ready to get hammered on Saturday!" Matt said before flouncing off in the direction of his house.


	2. The club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang arrives at the club and the game starts...

"We're here!" Matt exclaimed when he arrived outside of the group's chosen club. He glanced down at his outfit, taking in everything from his black converse trainers and his skinny black jeans to his gray top (which clung to him dangerouly tight) and his black leather jacket. Once certain his outfit was club appropriate, he looked up at the other people near him. His eyes were drawn to Shiro, who looked utterly sinful in his ass hugging blue jeans and a black top that showed off all he had to offer perfectly. He forced his eyes to skim over everyone else. From Pidge wearing a showy (but not slutty) green off the shoulder dress to Keith wearing skinny black jeans, a tight red shirt and a black leather jacket, everyone was dressed to impress.

"Let's go party!" Lance all but yelled, causing Keith to roll his eyes fondly. The group made their way into the club after showing the security their IDs and getting their hands stamped. The heavy beat of the club's music resonated through Matt's bones and the need to dance filled him. A smile over took his face and he turned to the group. Before he could speak, Pidge grabbed his arm and pulled him over to the bar.

"Buy me a drink and I'll tell you the plan I came up with for you to win Shiro over." she said, letting go of his arm. Matt looked apprehensive but ordered two rum and cokes. He turned to face Pidge and handed her one of the glasses when the bartender handed them to him.

"Perfect! Anyway, the plan is for you to flirt and tease him as much as possible. If he brushes you off, he probably is still oblivious or he doesn't feel the same. If he does anything else, he has a thing for you." Pidge explained as she sipped on her drink.

"How would I do that?" Matt asked, still uncertain because of what happened the last time Pidge gave him advice to win Shiro over.

"Dance with him. Dance with others to make him jealous. Go around shirtless. Steal his clothes and wear them. Allura said he has a thing for people wearing his clothes, and that he gets jealous easily." Pidge replied. Matt still didn't look convinced, and Pidge sighed.

"Look, he's over there. Ask him to dance." she said, shoving him lightly. Matt looked like he was thinking for a few seconds before nodding and downing his drink. He made his way over to Shiro and felt a flame burst in his gut when he noticed a girl get a little too handsy with him while he clearly felt awkward. Matt sauntered over to the pair and pushed his way between Shiro and the girl.

"Hey Shiro. Who's your new friend?" he asked sweetly, wrapping his arms around the taller male and glaring at the girl. 

"Uh... She..." Shiro stuttered awkwardly while the girl glared at Matt.

"I'm Janie, and you're in the way. We were having a lovely conversation, right Shiro?" she said, shoving her chest out to emphasize her boobs.

"I'm in the way? Oh sorry, but I do not appreciate random girls flirting with my boyfriend." Matt raised an eyebrow and put himself in front of Shiro before leaning against his chest. Janie looked mad but just moved onto her next victim with a huff. Matt took a moment to relish in the feeling of scaring the girl away but was forced back to the present by a hesitant voice.

"Matt? Why... Why did you do that?" Shiro asked and Matt moved away slightly and turned to face him.

"You looked uncomfortable. Did... Did you want to spend the night with her?" he asked hesitantly.

"God no! I'm just... I didn't expect you to do that." Shiro said, relief visible on his face. Matt grinned widely, but his grin quickly turned into a smirk.

"Do you... Wanna dance with me?" he asked, tone hesitant yet confident. Shiro looked shocked but then grinned and nodded. Matt's smirk became slightly flirtatious as he grabbed Shiro's hand and pulled him to a spot near the DJ, where the it was so crowded the pair were forced as close together as possible. He turned and rubbed against Shiro's front. The other male made a choked noise and grabbed Matt's hips.

"What are you doing?" Shiro growled low in Matt's ear, and the latter shivered at the tone.

"Dancing. What did you think?" Matt replied once he got himself under control. Shiro let out a small groan when the shorter male grabbed his hands and ground backwards.

"This is what you call dancing?" Shiro muttered, pulling his hips out of the reach of Matt's.

"If you don't like it I can go dance with someone else." Matt teased, but he felt dejected. He felt Shiro was against his flirting, so he started to pull away. Before he could get too far though, Shiro uses his grip on Matt's hips to pull him back and ground into his ass.

"No you don't. You asked me to dance with you, so that's what I'm doing." he growled, nipping Matt's ear. Matt moaned slightly, the sound muffled by the music, but Shiro heard it still. Matt felt his smirk against his neck when he buried his head there. The brunette looped his arms back and around Shiro's neck, holding him close.

"What if I decide I wanna dance with someone else?" he panted, twisting his fingers in the short strands of dark hair on his partners head.

"I guess I'd have to let you, even if all I'd want to do is tear you away from them and keep you to myself." Shiro murmured into Matt's ear. 

"Why would you wanna tear me away, hmm?" Matt asked innocently, even as he leaned his head back and licked the side of Shiro's neck.

"Are... Are you gonna me make say it?" Shiro replied, hands moving to pull Matt fully against him with his left on Matt right hip while his right made it's way into his hair.

"If you don't want to, I did see a guy checking me out earlier. I could..." before Matt could finish speaking the hand in his hair pulled and tipped his head back. Shiro was quick to lick a strip along the neck exposed to him.

"You look... I..." Shiro started to stutter, his confidence wavering. 

"Tell me." Matt breathed, rolling his hips back. Shiro groaned and pulled away. Matt felt a wave of disappointment rush over him and he turned to ask Shiro what was wrong, but before he could speak a hand encircled his wrist and pulled him out of the crowd. He allowed Shiro to pull him all the way out of the club and into an alley, where the taller male let his wrist go. Matt opened his mouth to speak but he was shoved against the wall and Shiro crowded into his space. The shorter male stared up into his friends eyes while he trapped him between his arms.

"Do you know how hot you look? How much I just wanna claim you?" Shiro growled, snapping his hips forward. The friction tore a moan from Matt's throat as his head fell back. His eyes fluttered shut as Shiro snapped his hips forward again.

"Sh... Shiro!" he cried, arms winding around Shiro's neck. Before Shiro could do anything else, a throat was cleared off to their side. Shiro instantly stepped back and turned towards the source of the sound. Matt took a second to pull himself together before turning in the direction Shiro did. There stood Keith. A very annoyed Keith.

"If you two are done fucking, we're going. Get to the car in five minutes or we'll leave without you." he hissed before leaving. Matt and Shiro shared a look before Shiro led the way to the car. Matt noticed Lance wasn't there, which explained Keith's annoyance. The dark haired male was always in a foul mood when Lance found someone to be with for the night. 

 

On the drive back, Matt had a single thought running through his head:

_'What does this make us?'_


	3. At home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt and Shiro get home and talk...
> 
> Warning, Matt has some sad thoughts.

Matt was high on nerves the entire car ride. He had a million thoughts running through his head, all of which were centered around a certain metal-armed friend of his. He stared out of the window the entire ride, meaning he missed the looks that were sent his way: lustful yet uncertain ones from Shiro, knowing but concerned ones from Pidge and worried ones from everyone else.

 

As soon as the car arrived at their house, Matt and Shiro were out of it, throwing goodbyes at the others and in the door. Matt instantly speed walked to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge, Shiro following him. The pair turned to look at each other, but neither made a move until Matt took a small sip of his water and Shiro flew into action. He grabbed the bottle and slammed it down onto the side before crowding Matt against the counter.

"I think we need to talk." he growled, his breath caressing Matt's ear and neck. The shorter of the two nodded his agreement, his heart pounding. Shiro moved away from Matt, only to grab his arm and gently pull him to the living room. Matt let himself be pulled, heat licking through his veins while doubt clouded his mind.

_Did I mess up? Does he not want me? I screwed up. Oh God, he'll hate me._

Matt could barely breath because of his thoughts forcing him into a panic. When Shiro finally let him go, Matt instantly fell onto the couch, biting his lip nervously as he looked down. Shiro took the seat next to him, but Matt shuffled as far away as he could, not seeing the hurt and confused look on his friends face. He curled up slightly, trying to focus on his breathing more than the fact he thought Shiro would reject him completely.

"Matt? Did... Are you alright?" the male in question asked, his tone hesitant.

"About as alright as you can be when you just screwed everything up with your best friend." he joked, but his voice was strained and a higher pitch than normal. A look of concerned confusion covered Shiro's face.

"But... You didn't screw anything up? I thought... Did you not enjoy what we were doing?" he asked, dejection evident in his tone. Matt sat up and spun around so quickly Shiro was scared he'd break something.

"It's not that! Of course I did! It's just... I figured you didn't..." he all but yelled at first, before becoming subdued. Shiro blinked, shocked.

"Oh Matt... Would I really have done all of what I did if I didn't enjoy it?" he asked, eyes burning into Matt's.

"I don't know..." Matt looked down, "You're the kind of person who would put themself in an uncomfortable position to make someone happy, so I thought..."

"You thought wrong." Shiro said firmly, causing Matt to look up in surprise. "I wouldn't do that sort of thing to just anyone Matt. Do you really not know what you do to me?" Matt blinked, shocked, but shook his head. He had thought Shiro only saw him as a friend.

"Fuck it." Shiro muttered before grabbing Matt's hand and pressing it to his own crotch, where he was sporting a semi. Matt gasped in shock, looking between his hand and Shiro's face. The taller male looked shy yet aroused. His cheeks were flushed, his eyes were dark with want and his bottom lip was trapped between his teeth.

"I... I did this to you?" Matt asked shyly, his own eyes darkening. Shiro nodded, uncertain. That was all the encouragement Matt needed, his shy demeanour becoming sly. He squeezed Shiro lightly, drawing a gasp from the older male as he grabbed his arm.

"Matt..." Shiro whined, eyes fluttering shut. The brunette smirked.

"Damn baby. Are you already begging?" he teased, squeezing again.

"P... Please..." Shiro panted. Matt took a moment to think before his smirk became slyer.

"I have an idea Shiro. Do you wanna hear it? I think you'll like it." he said sweetly, the mischievous glint in his eyes betraying his tone. Shiro opened his eyes a crack, looking at him. His eyes silently begged Matt to do something, anything.

"How about a little competition, hmm? We tease each other until the one of us breaks. That person loses, and have to do whatever the winner wants. Do you wanna do that?" Matt asked, squeezing Shiro slightly harder. He groaned in response.

"Wh... Why?" Shiro panted, grip on Matt's arm tightening. Matt broke character for a moment, looking shy.

"I... I need to know this isn't just alcohol talking. Please." he whispered, afraid that Shiro would say no. He just looked like he understood.

"What's the time limit?" he asked, looking straight (hehe) at Matt.

"Wait, you're gonna do it?" the brunette blinked, shocked.

"Yeah. I really do mean everything I've said and done, but if you still need proof, I'll do it. So, time limit?" Shiro replied.

"A week? Starting tomorrow?" Matt suggested, a smile playing at his lips.

"One week." Shiro smiled, "Perfect."


	4. Let the games begin...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so, the start of the competition finally arrives...

Matt stretched when he woke up the next morning, still half asleep. It took a few moments for the events of the previous night to register in his mind, but when they did Matt buried his head in his hands, blushing. He was glad he and Shiro had agreed not to do anything after they agreed on the competition, but was uncertain as to if Shiro would stick to it. He bit his lip as he got out of bed, suddenly shy. Shiro could be heard bustling around in the kitchen, so Matt decided to see him, and the sight that greeted him made his mouth dry up...

There, working away at the oven, was Shiro wearing only a pair of black briefs. Matt let out a small wounded noise and Shiro looked at him over his shoulder, smirking.

"You okay there Matt?" he asked, eyes running over Matt's disheveled form. The brunette looked down, suddenly self-conscious about how less-than-appealing he looked. 

"Uh... Yeah, I'm good. You?" he asked, pulling himself together and looking up at Shiro again.

"I'm better now you're here." the older male replied, causing a light blush to dust itself over Matt's cheeks. He rolled his eyes and smiled.

"You sap." Matt joked, moving to stand by the counter next to the oven. Shiro grinned but started blushing when Matt ran his eyes appreciatively over him and bit his lip. Matt caught sight of Shiro's blush and his smile turned into a smirk.

"So... What's cooking good looking?" he asked, feeling triumphant when Shiro's blush darkened even more. He leaned against the counter, neck stretched out and head resting on his fist.

"J... Just some bacon." Shiro stuttered, eyes flicking all over Matt.

"You sure about that? It looks more like charcoal." Matt teased, grinning when Shiro swore and scrapped the burnt bacon.

"Guess we're eating out this morning. And doing some shopping later." Shiro sighed. Matt hummed his acknowledgment and stood up straight, stretching. His actions caused his top to ride up a little, exposing his stomach, and Shiro blushed. Matt smirked as he noticed Shiro's eyes darken.

"See something you like?" he purred, moving closer to Shiro and wrapping his arms around the latter's neck. Shiro's blush darkened and he looked away. Matt tutted at that and grasped Shiro's chin, forcing him to look him in the eye.

"I said," Matt muttered, moving his other hand into Shiro's hair and pulling lightly, "Do you see something you like?" 

"Ye... Yeah." Shiro stuttered, eyes flickering down to Matt's lips, which curled up in a small smirk. 

"Good boy." Matt whispered, kissing Shiro's cheek before pulling away. The older male started to pout.

"What... Why are you going?" he asked, slightly breathless. Matt's smirk grew at how desperate Shiro sounded and he looked at the latter through his lashes.

"You said we need to go out for breakfast, right? I need to change." he explained, pretending nothing had happened. He took that opportunity to glance down and noticed that Shiro was sporting a semi and smiled to himself.

"Ah... Yeah. I... I'll go shower and change then we'll meet back in here?" Shiro suggested, blush still dusting his cheeks. Matt smirked, knowing exactly what Shiro planed to do as he planned to it too.

"Sure. See you in thirty."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh! Thanks so much to those of you who have read this, left kudos and commented!
> 
> Remember kudos and comments keep the author filled with the want to pour out more chapters! (That sounds so creepy, I'm sorry.)


	5. Shower time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What Matt does in the shower...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more of a filler chapter than anything (it's literally just here to quench your thirst for a little longer).
> 
> Leave comments and kudos! I love it when I get feed back!

Matt let out a small, relieved breath when he made it into the bathroom. Teasing Shiro and seeing his reactions turned him on to no end, and he realized that he didn't really think everything through. Arousal pumped itself through Matt's veins as he groaned and stripped. He climbed in the shower and turned the water on, adjusting to the right temperature. He let the water run over him for a minute before a thought popped into his head.

Shiro had looked like he was ready to jump Matt in the kitchen, and that sent lust coursing through him. He wondered what Shiro was doing, if he was touching himself as he thought of Matt. The very idea had Matt hardening and biting his lip. He trailed his fingers down his chest, breathing speeding up a little. He started to imagine that Shiro was in the shower with him...

_Shiro would stand behind Matt as he kissed his down neck, biting and sucking every once in a while. He would slid his arms around Matt and brush his fingers from his neck down to his chest and would twist his nipples._

Matt did as imaginary Shiro did, moaning at the sensation before wrapping a hand around his dick.

_Matt would then turn around and wrap his arms around Shiro's neck and pull him into a kiss, all teeth and tongues. He would bite hard on Shiro's bottom lip, and Shiro would moan and bite Matt's in retaliation. Matt would turn Shiro around and shove him against the wall, face first. Shiro would push back enough to be resting his weight on his hands as Matt watched him._

Matt moaned loudly as he pumped his cock, flicking his wrist when he reached the head. He used the tip of his thumb to spread the pre-cum collecting at his tip all over the head.

_Matt would reach over and grab a bottle of soap, pour it over one hand and put the bottle back. He cover his fingers before slowly slipping one in to Shiro's tight hole, waiting for the other to adjust. He'd repeat his actions, searching for that spot. Once he'd find it, Matt would brush it then miss it with each pump of his fingers. He'd wait until Shiro begged then he'd remove his fingers and replace them with his cock. Shiro's warm, tight hole would squeeze Matt when the brunette bottomed out, driving him crazy. Shiro would whine and grind back, forcing Matt to growl and start fucking him, deep and slow. He'd pull back until just his tip was in Shiro, teasing his rim, before slamming back in. He'd do it over and over until he came in that glorious heat..._

Matt came over his hand with a stuttering moan. Eventually, he was able to pull himself together and got out of the shower, after washing himself. He got dressed and went to wait for Shiro in the living room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this! It took a turn from what I originally planned (I was just going to do it about Matt jerking off) but I like this.
> 
> I rewrote this! Hope you enjoy.


	6. Brunch date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt and Shiro go out for brunch!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget that kudos and comments are my life force!

Matt smiled when Shiro finally arrived in the living room and got up from where he was sat.

"Hey handsome. Ready to go?" he said, grinning when Shiro blushed.

"Uh... Yeah. Are we walking?" he asked before taking in Matt's outfit, "Are... Is that my hoodie?" Matt bit his lip and looked down at his clothes. He was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans, a black vest and a grey hoodie. Shiro's hoodie to be specific.

"Yep. Is... Is that okay?" Matt replied, biting his lip uncertainly. Shiro gulped and nodded, eyes darkening possessively. Matt smiled brightly.

"Good." he said, grabbing Shiro's hand and pulling him out of the house. He used his free hand to lock the door then started to pull Shiro down the road. They walked silently, fingers intertwined, for a while.

"Uh... Do... Do you need to keep holding my hand?" Shiro asked, sending a jolt through Matt, who instantly yanked his hand away and shoved it in his pocket.

"I guess not." he sighed, looking down and missing the look on Shiro's face.

"I... I didn't mean you had to let go... I just... Figured you'd want to..." he muttered, and Matt looked up suprised. Shiro was blushing lightly, and Matt felt a small smile grow on his face. He took his hand out of his pocket and gently grasped Shiro's hand. The taller male looked at Matt, his own smile growing.

"Idiot. I would've let go earlier if I didn't want to hold your hand." Matt said, rolling his eyes.

"But... You did let go?" Shiro replied, confusion lacing his tone.

"It... I thought you wanted me to..." Matt muttered, a blush dusting his cheeks. Shiro rolled his eyes and squeezed his hand. 

"Of course I wanna hold your hand Matt." he said, pulling their hands up to his face and kissing Matt's knuckles. The brunette blushed and bit his lip.

"You're adorable." Shiro chuckled, causing Matt's blush to darken.

"Sh... Shut up." he muttered, burying his head in his shoulder. Shiro chuckled and grasped Matt's chin, moving it so they were looking each other in the eye.

"Don't hide Mattie. It's the truth." he said, running his thumb across Matt's bottom lip. Neither noticed when they came to a stop, too caught up in each other to do so. Matt was busy staring up into Shiro's eyes when a thought struck him. He opened his lips and licked the tip of Shiro's thumb, tearing a choked sound from the taller male. Matt felt his lips curl up slightly as he bit the tip and sucked it into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it. Shiro whined quietly, eyes darkening. Matt pulled back with a smirk.

"Let's go eat."

______________________________________

Matt smiled and let go of Shiro's hand when they finally sat down at their local café. The pair shared a grin but before either could speak they heard a flirty voice.

"Heya. What can I get you guys today?" a waitress asked, eyeing Shiro up and biting her lip.

"I'll have a strawberry milkshake and a plate of fries. Shiro?" Matt said, glaring at the woman and reaching across the table to grasp Shiro's hand again.

"I don't know... You choose Mattie." the older male replied, intertwining their fingers with a smile.

"Alright. Can we have a strawberry milkshake and a plate of fries to share?" Matt asked, turning to the waitress who just nodded and jotted down their order before leaving with a mutter about how all 'the good looking ones are gay'. Matt watched her go with a glare, but Shiro pulled his attention back with a squeeze of their hands.

"Were you jealous?" he asked, seemingly curious. Matt just smiled and squeezed back before replying.

"Of course. I don't like sharing what's mine." he replied casually. Shiro blinked, surprised, before a lovely pink bloomed across his cheeks and he squeaked.

"Matt!" he exclaimed, eyes darting down shyly.

"What? Do you not like me calling you mine?" Matt asked, dejection masked by a fake bravado that Shiro saw straight through.

"It... It's not that! I like it! I just... didn't expect it." he replied, waving his free hand wildly. Matt grinned and grabbed Shiro's hand, squeezing it.

"Good. Because you're mine for as long as you'll have me."


	7. Brunch date pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt teases Shiro as they eat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget I literally live for comments and kudos! Tell me if you have any constructive criticism for me, or if you have an idea!

Shiro was still blushing when the waitress returned with their fries.

"Sorry, you'll have to wait on your milkshake. We ran out of powder, but one of our people are out getting some." she said before walking off. Matt looked at Shiro and shrugged before freeing their hands and pouring a little bit of salt on the fries, followed by some ketchup. They both started eating, but Shiro was instantly distracted by how Matt let out a small, almost inaudible moan at the taste of the fries.

"These are delicious! I've never had fries this good before!" the brunette exclaimed before noticing that Shiro had stopped eating, "Are you alright Shiro?"

"Uh... Yep! Why wouldn't I be?" Shiro replied, cheeks and eyes darker than before. Matt bit his lip and ran the events leading up to that moment through his mind before reaching a conclusion. He smirked.

"Are you sure love? You look really hot. Not that you don't look absolutely delicious all the time." the brunette said, biting his lip as he trailed his eyes over every part of Shiro he could. The older male's cheeks darkened even more and Matt felt a thrill of triumph run through him.

"I... I'm f... fine." Shiro stuttered, eyes darting this way and that so he did not look Matt in his amber eyes. Matt's smirk grew and he trailed his foot lightly up Shiro's calf.

"If you say so... Tell me if something's up, okay?" the brunette said, feigning innocence. Shiro nodded stiffly as he tried to move his legs out of the way, only to realise he couldn't. He looked at Matt, eyes begging for him. To do what, Matt was unsure.

"Good boy." the brunette said, smirking when Shiro whimpered quietly.

"Do you like being called a good boy?" Matt asked innocently, sliding his foot up Shiro's thigh. The older male whimpered again, squeezing his thighs together tightly. Matt smirked wider and leaned his head against his fist.

"That isn't an answer baby~" he sang, sucking on the end of a fry. 

"M... Matt..." Shiro whined, eyes focused on the brunette's mouth.

"Yes love?" Matt replied, eating his fry then licking his fingers slowly. 

"P... Please... Stop teasing me..." Shiro whined again, softly. Matt frowned and tried to pull his foot away, but was unable to because of how tightly Shiro's legs were clamped together.

"Do... Do you really want me to?" the brunette asked, uncertain and thinking Shiro planned to go back on their deal. Shiro's eyes widened and he reached across the table to take Matt's hand.

"I didn't mean it like that! It's just... we're in public..." he said, squeezing Matt's hand in reassurance. 

"I know that... But, uh, do you mean it? You told me to stop just 'cause we're in public?" Matt asked, still in doubt.

"Of course. I really do mean it." Shiro replied, smiling softly. After a few more moments of uncertainty, Matt realized Shiro was telling the truth, so he smiled back just as softly. Before he could speak though, a milkshake was plopped in between them, breaking up the sweetness of the moment.

"Sorry for the wait!" the waitress called energetically as she bounded away. The pair at the table glanced at each other before laughing quietly. They calmed down after a few seconds, still smiling, and let go of each other's hand.

"She sure knows how to pick the moment, right?" Matt joked, grinning when Shiro nodded and chuckled.

"Definitely." he agreed, dark eyes shining with amusement and traces of lust. Matt looked him in the eye as they both leaned forward to drink from the straws in the milkshake. This time, it was Shiro who moaned slightly at the taste, and Matt felt arousal zing through his veins as he tried to keep himself from leaping over the table and fucking Shiro.

"This is... pretty good." the brunette said, twirling his straw between his fingers.

"That's an understatement. This is the best milkshake I've ever had!" Shiro exclaimed before going back to drinking. Matt felt a smirk tugging at his lips when a thought struck him.

"I know another milkshake I think you'd like. But you'd have to use a different straw to get it. And you'd have to work harder for it." he purred, grinning when Shiro started to choke on his drink.

"I also know something else, something...  _harder_ you could be choking on." he purred again, even as he passed Shiro a napkin. It took a couple minutes for Shiro to be able to breath again, but when he could he glared at Matt.

"You're in for it when we get home Mattie." he growled, sending more arousal zinging through Matt, who just smirked.

"I can't wait."


	8. Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro plans to punish Matt, but it doesn't quite work out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as y'all probably figured out, my work is unbeta'd, so has a load of mistakes. Please be kind about them!
> 
> And don't forget: comments and kudos keep the work flowing!

Matt couldn't calm down throughout the rest of the meal, too busy thinking about what Shiro might have planned for him, but he focused as soon as Shiro put down enough money to cover their meal and stood up. He stood too, and followed Shiro out of the café. The taller male reached for Matt but instead of grabbing his hand like he expected, Shiro slid his hand into Matt's butt pocket and squeezed. The brunette in question squeaked quietly and glared up at Shiro.

"Shiro... What are you doing?" he hissed, nearly grabbing Shiro's hand to take it away from his ass.

"Teasing you like you teased me." the Japanese man replied, squeezing again. Matt's glare became fiercer, before changing into a sly expression.

"If we're going to play it like that..." he muttered, before slipping his hands into Shiro's back pocket and squeezing, drawing a chocked noise from the other.

"Matt... I swear... You're in for it when we get home..." Shiro growled, leaning down and nipping at Matt's ear.

"I look forward to it." the brunette replied, grinning up at the other.

______________________________________

As soon as the pair were inside, Shiro had Matt pinned up against the door, holding both of the amber-eyed male's wrists against it.

"Did you really think you could get away with teasing me like that with no consequence?" he growled, shoving his leg between Matt's and rubbing his crotch with his thigh. Matt was unable to quell the moan that burst out of him at the feeling of sweet, sweet friction against his aching cock. He took a moment to collect himself before smirking up at Shiro.

"Obviously not baby. But I like a little... punishment every once in a while." he purred, tilting his head to bare his neck as he blinked innocently up at Shiro, "Although, I prefer dishing out said punishment, but I will take it if I've been a bad boy." 

"Wh... What?" Shiro stuttered, blinking in shock.

"I prefer dishing out punishment." Matt repeated, causing Shiro to whimper and let his head fall onto Matt's shoulder. The brunette cocked his head in question before realizing why Shiro reacted like he did.

"Do you...  _like_ the idea of me punishing you?" he asked, his smirk widening when Shiro nodded against his shoulder, "Then why did you act like you want to dominate me, hmm?"

"I... I figured you'd like it..." Shiro murmured, seemingly embarrassed.

"Oh baby... Whilst I prefer being in charge, if someone I deem worthy wants to be, I'll let them. And you, love, I deem worthy. But if we're to have this conversation, I believe it would be best if we sat down. Not that I don't love feeling you pressed against me, all hard muscles and an even harder dick." Matt spoke softly, reassuringly, until his tone became teasing at the end of his little speech. 

"Al... Alright." Shiro said, moving back and releasing Matt.

"Good boy." the male in questioned cooed, smirking when a dark red painted Shiro's already flushed cheeks. The pair made their way to the living room, where Matt sat on a couch as Shiro stood awkwardly. Matt tutted.

"Sit down baby." he drawled, watching Shiro as he took a seat at the other end of the couch. Matt turned to face him.

"Since we're doing this little... competition, and we both already know where it's headed, I think all we need to cover is how we'll go about this." he said, smiling reassuringly. 

"Uh... Yeah. What... What do we need to discuss?" Shiro asked, nerves clear on his face.

"We don't need do this now if you don't want to Shiro." Matt said, gently taking Shiro's hand. 

"It's... It's okay. We need to do talk about this." he replied, squeezing Matt's hand. Matt frowned, but Shiro smiled like he was sure, so he tried to calm down.

"If you say so... You like the idea of me punishing you, correct?" Matt asked and Shiro nodded, "Okay. If we are going to something like that, we need to consider a few things. What would you like our safe word to be, if we get to that point?"

Shiro seemed to consider for a few moments before speaking, "Can we use the colours system actually?"

"Whatever you want love. You can use it whenever you need to, and I will ask you what colour you are occasionally. Do you want a signal for if your mouth is... occupied?" Matt asked.

"Can... Can I just put a finger up or something?" Shiro replied, to which Matt nodded.

"Alright. Now let's discuss kinks..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry that this chapter isn't great, it's more of a boundary setter.  
> I don't actually know that much about BDSM, so please tell me if I screw up, okay?


	9. Movie night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt and Shiro have to host a movie night for their friends, but they still manage to tease each other...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoi! Basically the only characters that have appeared since chapter 2 are Shiro, Matt and that flirty waitress, so the crew is back for movie night! And other ships will be emphasized!
> 
> Don't forget I live for kudos, and I low-key need feedback to know if I screw up any details.

It took Matt and Shiro a few hours to cover all the details they needed to, but by the end of those hours both parties felt better, safer, like they were less likely to mess up when they finally crossed that last hurdle. They both spent some time relaxing and watching TV, but a knock on the door brought them out of their peace. They looked at each other, confused, until Matt opened the door to reveal Pidge, Allura, Keith, Lance, Shay and Hunk.

"Oh shit. It's movie night." he muttered, but the others still heard him.

"You... You of all people... forgot movie night? What alternate dimension is this?" Lance asked, gripping his chest dramatically.

"Oh shut it you. I've just... had a lot on my mind." Matt rolled his eyes and moved to let the others in before turning to a lingering Keith.

"You wouldn't have happened to be thinking about a certain someone I saw you ready to fuck last night, would you?" he asked, crossing his arms and glaring at Matt.

"It's... complicated." the brunette replied, biting his lip shyly. Keith raised an eyebrow and waited but, upon realizing Matt would say no more, finally entered too. The pair made their way to the living room, where they found everyone sprawled across the couches and no seats left. Keith went to stand behind Lance, while Matt went to behind Shiro. They both leant against the couch, and Matt realized who was sat in his normal seat.

"You're lucky you're pretty Allura, or else I would have already kicked you out of my seat." he said, almost missing the way Shiro growled quietly. He smirked at his housemates reaction and started to play with his hair -one of the things Shiro had admitted he greatly enjoyed- to calm him down.

”Since you two forgot movie night, why don't we order pizza?" Pidge suggested, eyeing Matt and Shiro. Everyone in the room seemed to agree and ten minutes later, an order large enough to feed an army was placed at the local pizza place.

"Can you guys shuffle so Keith and I can sit down? Please?" Matt asked after a while, his legs starting to hurt. Everyone who had a seat said no, and Matt pouted.

"Where are we meant to sit then?" he asked childishly. Lance opened his mouth, probably to suggest the floor, but Shiro beat him to it.

"Laps are a thing Matt. You can sit on mine, and Keith can sit of Lance's." he said, smirking up at Matt. The brunette raised an eyebrow before rolling his eyes.

"That works." he said, circling the couch and settling onto Shiro's lap. The other's in the room gawked at the pair.

"What? You're acting like something's weird." Matt said as Shiro's arms wrapped around his waist, almost possessively.

"Uh... It is? You two are flirting more than usual! What, did you finally get your acts together and well... get together?" Lance exclaimed, blushing as Keith settled by his feet.

"It's... complicated. And Keith, sit on Lance's lap." Matt said, blushing as Shiro nuzzled his hair. Keith shook his head and Lance looked sad for a moment before Pidge spoke up from her spot next to Allura.

"Complicated how?" she asked, her eyes narrowing. 

"Let's just say... your advice? Seemed to work for once. Sorta." Matt replied.

"How?" Pidge pressed, watching her brother closely.

"We... I don't know if Shiro is okay with us talking about this. Is it okay with you?" Matt said, and smiled softly when he felt Shiro nod against his neck, "Alright then. We're doing a little... competition. Don't ask anything about it, you'll probably figure it out.

"If... If you say so..." Pidge trailed off, glaring at the pair slightly. Matt grinned and rolled his eyes.

"I do. Now, who's turn is it to choose the movie?"

______________________________________

Matt relaxed slightly when the other's stopped focusing on him and Shiro in lieu of watching the movie Keith had chosen (Deadpool). He could feel how Shiro had relaxed too, but the arms around his waist were no less possessive. He smiled to himself when he felt Shiro nuzzle his hair, and he intertwined their fingers. When it came to the sex scenes, Shiro buried his head in Matt's neck, causing the brunette to chuckle.

"Oh shut it you." Shiro grumbled, squeezing Matt tightly.

"Alright, alright." the shorter male whispered, leaning his head back to kiss the side of Shiro's head before looking around the room. Keith and Lance were talking to each other (more like flirting) with small smiles playing at their lips. Hunk had his head buried into Shay's side so he wouldn't have to watch Wade and Vanessa get it on, and the girl was looking at him with an adoring expression. Allura was sat in Matt's usual seat with Pidge's head in her lap, both girls blushing as Allura played with Pidge's hair. A soft smile played across Matt's lips as he observed the other pairs interact. The peace of the moment was shattered by a knock at the door.

"I'll get it!" Matt called, trying to stand but unable to because of Shiro's grip on him, "Shiro. Let go."

"No. Don't leave me." Shiro whined, hugging Matt close. The male in question rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Just come with me." he whispered. Shiro thought for a second before lifting Matt off of him and standing up.

"You dork." Matt chuckled lightly, intertwining his fingers with Shiro's and tugging him to the door. He used his free hand to open the door and came face-to-face with the pizza delivery man.

"Hey. I have an order for a... Matt Holt?" the man said, checking his order sheet.

"That's me." Matt replied, smiling. The delivery man blushed slightly and looked down.

"Uh... Here you are." he said, still blushing, as he passed Matt the pizzas, after Matt released Shiro's hand.

"Thanks man." Matt smiled and turned around, "Baby, can you close the door please?"

"Sure love." Shiro said, glaring at the delivery man before shutting the door. Matt chuckled quietly and rolled his eyes.

"You're adorable when you're jealous Shiro." he teased, grinning when Shiro blushed.

"Shut it." Shiro growled, taking a couple pizzas to help Matt before they walked into the living room. When they arrived, it became apparent that the other's knew it was food, as they had paused the movie and were facing the doorway expectantly. Matt rolled his eyes and set the pizzas on the table, as did Shiro, before checking which was which and handing them out. He left his pizza on the table and gestured for Shiro to sit down, which he did, before sitting on his lap with the older males pizza.

"We're sharing." he said by way of explanation when Shiro looked confused. Shiro nodded as Matt shuffled so his back was against the arm rest and his feet were swung over Shiro's legs. 

"Start the movie." he ordered, and Pidge did as he wanted. Everyone started to eat, but when Shiro went to grab a slice of pizza Matt slapped his hand lightly.

"Let me." he said, and when Shiro nodded he picked up a slice. He slowly pushed it toward Shiro's mouth and the other ate it just as slowly, both staring into each others eyes. When Matt finished feeding Shiro, the pair heard a fake gag and looked towards Pidge, who was pretending to throw up.

"Pidge." Shiro hissed, glaring at her.

"What? You two are acting too lovey-dovey for me to deal with." Pidge said, shrugging.

"Just because you're jealous that we have each other and you don't have a certain someone doesn't mean you need to be so rude Katie." Matt sang mockingly, grinning when Pidge blushed.

"I... You... Fuck you." Pidge hissed, glaring at Matt. Before the Italian could retort though, Lance spoke up.

"Wait. Does that mean... our little Pidgeon has a crush?" he asked, grinning when Pidge started to stutter, "You do! Who is she?"

"None of your business." Pidge growled, not noticing the shiver that ran through Allura at her tone. Shiro chuckled quietly and had to hold back a grin. Matt tutted and rolled his eyes.

"Honestly Katie. How many time do I need to tell you? She likes you too." Matt said, an unimpressed expression on his face.

"Oh please. You can't say much. You've had a thing for Shiro for years, and yet the closest you've got to getting together is a competition." Pidge retorted, glaring at Matt.

"Yeah. A competition that will end up with us getting together properly." Matt replied, still unimpressed. Pidge kept glaring at him, but then sighed and looked down.

"It's different for you two. One, you're the same age. I don't even know if she likes people younger than her. Two, you guys have been in love for years, and everyone except yourselves picked up on it. The only person who thinks she like me is you Matt. And three? She's way out of my league." Pidge sighed sadly, visibly drooping. Matt opened his mouth to retort, to argue, but was cut off by a smooth accent.

"Don't talk like that Pidge. Whoever she is she's lucky to have someone as amazing like you after her. You're kind, sweet, funny and adorable. If she can't see that, she's blind." Allura said passionately, not noticing the blush that covered Pidge cheeks.

"I... If you say so..." Pidge stuttered, smiling softly. Matt rolled his eyes at how obvious the girls were before looking around. Lance wore a look of surprised understanding, while Keith was watching the girls with a fond smile. Hunk was watching the girls too, his smile just as fond as Keith's, and Shay was watching Hunk with her own fondness. Matt could practically feel the joy and pride radiating off of Shiro as they shared a secret smile.

"I do. Now, let's continue the movie." Allura said, smiling at Pidge. The younger Holt smiled back.


	10. Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the movie finishes, the crew play some games...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Just as a warning, I'm back at school so updates are going to slow down. Sorry.
> 
> Don't forget that comments and kudos give me a reason to keep writing.

Matt stretched over the arm of the couch, arching his back and pressing his shoulders against the arm once the movie finished. He sat up properly and noticed Shiro staring at him, eyes running over his body as the older male blushed lightly. Matt rolled his eyes, smiling fondly, and flicked Shiro's forehead. Dark gray eyes met amber ones, the latter surprised.

"Don't look at me like that. Not around the other's anyway." Matt whispered before raising his voice so he could speak to everyone as he turned to face the others, "Alright gang. Who wants to play a game?"

"What game you thinking?" Pidge called from her spot curled up on Allura's lap. Matt tapped his lip in consideration for a moment, but before he could reply Lance spoke up.

"How about truth or dare?" he suggested.

"Aw hell no." Keith spat, his eyes narrowing, "I'm not playing with Matt."

"Uh... Rude? What'd I do to you?" Matt asked, feigning offense. Keith sent Matt the most unimpressed look he could muster.

"The last time we played, I ended up having to bail your ass outta jail." he replied, rolling his eyes.

"Um. Exuse me, but it's not my fault Shiro dared me to hack the school while drunk. C'mon. You know I'd drunk, what, seven shots and five rum and coke's. Blame Shiro!" Matt exclaimed, pointing at the male he was sat on to direct attention to him.

"...Okay. That's true... I guess I'll play, as long as I don't have to bail anyone out again. Honestly, people think you two are angels, but you're really evil." Keith sighed, stretching his arms above his head.

"Yay! But... What about... You know..." Matt trailed off, unsure. Keith cocked his head and stared at him in confusion until he made a gesture at his chest. A look of realization dawned onto Keith's face.

"Crap. Uhh... I... need to take it off so..." Keith fell silent, unable to think of what he should say.

"Steal one of Shiro's shirts. That should be big enough." Matt said reassuringly. Keith nodded and got up before going to Shiro's room. Everyone was silent for a moment, until Pidge spoke up.

"He's taking of his binder, right?" she asked softly. Matt saw Shiro nod in the corner of his eye, and the look of realization that wormed itself on to everyone's faces. They all fell silent again, but when Keith returned and settled into his spot by Lance's feet, Matt spoke up.

"Alright then. Who wants to go first?" he said, pausing as Pidge and Lance threw their hands into the air, "Okay. Lance, you're up."

"Yes!" Lance called, "Hunk! My buddy! My man! My platonic soulmate! Truth or dare?"

"...Dare." Hunk replied after a moments thought. Lance grinned, eyes gleaming mischievously, as he spoke.

"I dare you to lift me, Pidge and Matt at the same time." he said, tone playful. Hunk rolled his eyes and stood up.

"Alright then. Get here you three." he said and Lance bound up to him, Pidge following slowly. Matt stood up too, and once all three were close enough Hunk lifted them. He held them up for a few moments before setting them back down. He grinned as he returned to his seat, as did the other three. This time, Matt sat with his back against Shiro's chest again.

"Alright then. Matt, truth or dare?" Hunk asked as he settled down comfortably, oblivious to the awestruck Shay was sending him.

"Dare obviously." Matt scoffed as Shiro wrapped his arms around his waist. He instantly regretted his decision, as Hunk had started to smirk widely.

"I dare you to... tell us all about your favorite sexual fantasy, even who it'd be with." Hunk sang. Matt glared at him slightly, blushing.

"Do I have to?" Matt whined, a light pink dusting his cheeks.

"Hell yeah!" Pidge yelled, grinning. Matt glared at her.

"Why do you wanna know?" he spat.

"Cause it's fun to embarrass you." Pidge replied, eyes gleaming. Matt looked unimpressed for a moment, but then a voice whispered into his ear.

"Matt... Can you do the dare? I wanna know." Shiro whispered, forcing Matt to conced.

"Fine. I'll do it. Just don't laugh or anything, alright?" the brunette sighed, pausing only to continue when everyone agreed, "It... I'd be with Shiro. It would start out as is just cuddling, but then I'd kiss Shiro a little too roughly for it to be innocent and we'd start making out. I'd move so I'd be straddling his hips and we'd grind against each other. Then I'd stop and bring up something Shiro did that I didn't like and... I'd tell him what a bad boy he is and how he'd need punishment. I'd handcuff him to the bed and bring out my paddle. I'd spank him twenty times, then I'd prep him slowly to wreck him. Then I'd rim him for a few minutes before fucking him. Then... After we'd finished, we'd cuddle then take a shower together. That... That would be it."

Matt had closed his eyes and curled slightly in on himself during his speech, but a pair of hands, one warm and human, the other slightly hotter and metal, pulled him completely flush against Shiro.

"Fuck Matt…" Shiro groaned, "We should definitely do that."

Matt leaned his head back and opened his eyes, looking up at Shiro. The older male looked wrecked: his pupils were blown til only a small ring of grey surrounded them, his cheeks were flushed a dark red and his lips were wet and bitten. It was only then did Matt feel the hardness that had grown while he spoke, but when he did he wasn't sure what to do. He just sat there, staring up at Shiro until a throat was cleared. The brunette instantly looked towards the source, only to see a blushing Lance.

"Shit. That was... surprisingly kinky." the Cuban said awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. Matt felt himself heat up, a dark blush painting his cheeks.

"S... Sorry." he muttered, ducking his head but staying close to Shiro instead of curling up again.

"It's fine Matt. I asked. But... uh... it's your turn now." Hunk called. Matt looked up, still blushing, and nodded.

"R... Right. Allura? Truth or dare?' the brunette asked softly.

"Dare." Allura replied, smiling encouragingly at Matt, who smiled slightly back.

"I dare you to... kiss the person you'd like to date most." Matt said, smirking and more confident. Allura's eyes widened in surprise as she stared at the male.

"Wh... What?" she asked dumbly.

"I dare you to kiss the person you'd like to date most." Matt repeated, and chuckled when Allura asked if she could forfeit, "Nope. Now go on."

Allura bit her lip shyly, looking down, before leaning over to kiss Pidge softly. Pidge froze up, and before she could do anything Allura pulled away with a heartbroken smile.

"I... I'm sorry Pidge. I know you like someone else, but..." before Allura could finish speaking, Pidge surged up and kissed her roughly, her hands entangling into white waves. A squeak of surprise was audible, if muffled, before Allura settled her hands on Pidge's hips and kissed back, slowly, until her confidence grew and she did something that made Pidge moan. Matt cleared his throat, causing the girls to jump apart, blushing.

"As happy as I am for you both, I really don't need to see you two making out." Matt said apologetically. Allura's blush darkened while Pidge scoffed.

"Like I haven't seen you do worse." she spat, leaning against Allura's side. Matt rolled his eyes as he sighed fondly.

"Why don't you guys all get going? Maybe you girls could... talk in private." Matt grinned, eating a pillow to the face.

______________________________________

Within thirty minutes, everyone except Matt and Shiro had left, not that the pair particularly cared. Matt had Shiro pressed against the door to the kitchen, his amber eyes examining the glazed, dark look Shiro was sending him.

"Do you really want me to do my fantasy to you? To handcuff you to the bed and use my paddle before I prep you, rim you and fuck you?" Matt growled before biting where Shiro's shoulder and neck met.

"Y... Yes! P... Please!" Shiro panted, trying to pull the shorter male closer. Matt chuckled and pulled away, standing back to appreciate his handy work. Shiro was leant against the door, panting, as his cock strained against his jeans and his cheeks flushed. A few small bite marks were visible, and Matt swelled with pride.

"I'm sorry baby, but I think you need to be patient for a little while longer." Matt cooed. Shiro's only response was to whine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp. Pallura's now a Thing.
> 
> Also, before y'all ask, Shiro's metal arm is slightly hotter than his real one because it's basically a computer and computers heat up.


	11. Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the second day of the competition, and the boys remember they need to go shopping, so they get some breakfast first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like this all so far! If you have anything you want to see happen in this story, please tell me! It can be anything: more development for the other character's relationships, a certain way you want Matt to fuck Shiro (or be fucked by maybe), anything!

The next morning, Matt was woken by a soft voice and a slight shaking on his shoulders. He groaned and buried his head under his blanket, earning a quiet chuckle.

"Come on Mattie. Time to get up." Shiro said, his gentle voice breaking through the sleepy fog clouding Matt's mind, like the sun breaking through a layer of clouds.

"Do I have to?" Matt whined, curling up.

"If you wanna get breakfast before we go shopping, yes." Shiro replied, amusement audible in his tone.

"What'd ya mean?" Matt asked, peeking over his covers suspiciously.

"We're out of food. I was thinking we could head to Altea for breakfast." Shiro smiled. Matt thought for a second before sighing and sitting up.

"Fine. But you're paying." he grumbled, but smiled slightly when Shiro grinned.

"Alright. Get dressed and I'll meet you in the living room." Shiro said, standing and turning to the door. Matt rolled his eyes and stretched before smirking. Once Shiro reached the door, the brunette spoke up.

"You could stay you know? I wouldn't mind you watching me change." he said, a grin spreading across his face when Shiro squeaked and rushed out of the room. Matt chuckled and got up to change.

______________________________________

Matt sighed contently when he finally slid into his usual seat at his favorite café, Altea. He smiled at Shiro as they waited to be served, and within moments an energetic New Zealander was at their table.

"Hello boys! What can I get you on this fine morning?" Coran asked, smiling brighter than usual.

"The usual please Coran." Shiro replied, smiling at the older man.

"Coming right up!" Coran called as he hurried to the kitchen, leaving the other two males to their own devices. The pair waited until the ginger male was out of ear shot before laughing quietly.

"He seems happier than normal today." Matt remarked as he reached across the table to intertwine his fingers with Shiro's.

"He does." Shiro agreed, resting his head against his free hand as he smiled softly. The pair fell into a comfortable silence as they stared at each other, calm in their own little bubble. The peace only lasted so long though, and was soon shattered by a male voice.

"Hey you two." Keith said, coming to a stop next to the table.

"Heya Keith. What brings you here on this fine morning?" Matt asked, waving his free hand around to emphasis the surrounding area. Shiro chuckled quietly, earning himself a small glare and a playful kick to his shins.

"I'm meeting Lance. We figured that, since literally everyone else has a partner, we'd hang out so we don't fight as much and have someone to talk to when y'all are being too... coupley." Keith explained, a faint tint on his cheeks.

"Oh? Are you sure that's the only reason?" Matt teased, grinning. Keith glared at him as his blush turned from barely noticeable to tomatoe red.

"O... Of course it is." he hissed, but his anger was just adorable when paired with his blush. Matt chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"How many times have I told you Keith? He likes you." the brunette said, his voice becoming firm, forceful even.

"He doesn't." Keith argued, his blush fading.

"He does!" Matt protested. Both males stared each other down until a voice cut through the tension.

"Matt! Shiro! What're you two doing here?" Lance called as he bound up to Keith's side, drawing a small blush from the Korean.

"Not much." Shiro replied, "Just getting breakfast before we go shopping."

Keith rolled his eyes fondly before speaking up, "Did you two forget to get groceries again?"

"Oh shut it you. We've been busy." Matt said, playfully glaring at the younger male.

"With fucking each other?" Keith asked, raising an eyebrow. Shiro spluttered, waving around the hand that had been supporting his head as he blushed, trying to counter Keith's statement. Matt rolled his eyes fondly, a small blush dusting his cheeks.

"No... We haven't reached that hurdle quite yet." he replied before grabbing the hand Shiro was flailing around and speaking to him alone, "Calm down Shiro."

As soon as the order was out of Matt's mouth, Shiro relaxed and sighed, slumping down into his chair. As the pair stared at each other, Keith and Lance watched before the latter spoke up.

"Shiro... Since when did you take orders?" the Cuban asked, his tone hesitant. In response, a dark blush covered Shiro's cheeks as he sat up straight. Before he could reply though, Coran came bounding up to the four and set down Matt and Shiro's food.

"Hello Keith! Lance! Are you two planning to eat with Matt and Shiro?" the ginger man asked, his smile still brighter than normal.

"Yeah. Can I have my usual please? And for you Lance?" Keith said, forcing himself into the seat next to Shiro, forcing the older male to let go of Matt's hands. Lance looked bewildered for a moment before sitting next to Matt and speaking to Coran.

"I'll have my usual too." he said, eyeing Keith wearily.

"Alright then!" Coran grinned before bounding off. The quartet was silent for a moment, awkwardly so, until Keith spoke up.

"Alright Shiro, Matt, what the fuck was that orders thing?" he asked, glaring at Matt.

"It... It's nothing!" Shiro exclaimed, blushing. 

"Nothing? The only people I've ever seen you take orders from are your superiors, which Matt is not. So what. The fuck. Was that?" When Keith spoke his voice had an angry edge to it. Matt saw just how uncomfortable and panicked Shiro looked, and it made him protective.

"Keith? Shut up. You're upsetting Shiro." he spoke lowly, glaring at the Korean, who blinked in surprise.

"N... No I'm not." Keith stuttered.

"You are, so drop it." Matt growled, reaching across the table to grasp Shiro's hands and running his thumbs over them soothingly.

"But..." Keith started, but Matt cut him off.

"I said. Drop. It." the tone of his voice, dark and dangerous, sent a rush of fear through everyone at the table, although it also sent a rush of arousal and happiness singing through Shiro.

"Okay, okay. Geez, no need to tear my head off." Keith said, acting nonchalant despite there being audible apprehension in his voice. Matt glared at him for a few more moments before facing Shiro, his expression softening.

"You okay love?" he asked softly, watching Shiro with a mixture of worry and fondness.

"Ye... Yeah. I'm fine." Shiro replied, just as softly. Matt watched him for a few more moments before smiling brightly.

"Good!" he exclaimed, oblivious to the fear he had caused and Shiro's inner turmoil, the Japanese man not sure if it was right or wrong for him to be turned on by Matt protecting him and literally  _growling._ It was right then that Coran interfered.

"Hey you go boys!" he said brightly, grinning as he put Lance and Keith's food down. Before he could go off again though, Matt spoke up.

"What's got you in such a good mood this morning?" he asked, moving one of his hands to under his chin. Coran blushed slightly and ducked his head.

"Nothing!" he squeaked, fiddling with his fingers. Matt rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to speak, but before he could a male appeared next to Coran.

"Hello love. Hello boys." Alfor said, wrapping an arm around Coran's waist and smiling. The four at the table raised an eyebrow each as Coran's blush deepened and he hid his face in Alfor's shoulder.

"You two finally got together?" Lance asked, disbelief coating his tone.

"Yep." Alfor replied, grinning before kissing Coran's forehead, causing a pitiful whine to escape the other.

"Fucking finally! Do you know how long you two have been dancing around each other? How'd it happen?" Matt asked, grinning. Alfor blushed slightly before replying.

"We're... We'd prefer to keep that information secret." he answered, ducking his head slightly. Matt made a noise of understanding and nodded.

"Okay. Just... I wanna know before the wedding!" he joked, grinning when Alfor and Coran spluttered and left.

"Finally. They've been in love for years."


	12. Finally, actual shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys finish their food and actually do shopping!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all enjoy! Don't forget I live for kudos and comments (mainly so I feel valid but shhh! That doesn't matter.)

After an hour of teasing from Keith and Lance, Shiro and Matt were finally free to do their shopping. The quartet split with a 'see ya' and Shiro sighed, slumping, as soon as he and Matt were away from the others.

"Hey there. You okay?" Matt asked softly, placing a gentle hand on Shiro's back.

"That... That was stressful." the Japanese man replied, tone strained.

"You could head home if you need to. I'll do the shopping." Matt murmured, pulling Shiro into a hug.

"It... It's fine. I just... Yeah." Shiro muttered, hugging Matt back and burying his face in his neck.

"It's okay baby. Keith's just worried. He didn't mean to put so much pressure on you." Matt whispered, kissing the top of Shiro's head. Shiro hummed quietly, tension leaving his shoulders as he nuzzled Matt's neck. The pair stood where they were for a few more movements, letting the calm of the moment wash over them. Eventually, Shiro pulled back and Matt let go.

"Better now?" the latter asked softly. Shiro nodded in reply, smiling tiredly. Matt smiled back reassuringly as he intertwined his fingers with Shiro's. The pair walked to the mall, hand in hand.

______________________________________

Shiro was in a much better mood when he and Matt finally arrived at the mall, grinning and swinging their conjoined hands. The sight of Shiro so care free, so happy, made Matt want to sing with joy. It was a rare and beautiful sight, since Shiro always seemed to hold back because of his role as the 'dad' of the group, that made Matt unbelievably happy. When the couple managed to get into the mall, they shared a small smile and made their way to the first store, where they found the food they needed. Shiro grabbed a trolley while Matt pulled their usual shopping list up on his phone.

"Alright. First: eggs."

______________________________________

The pair took their time shopping, but eventually Matt got bored and decided to tease Shiro a little. First, he purposely brushed past Shiro and 'accidentally' groped the Japanese male's ass. That earned him a surprised yelp and a glare, but Matt just feigned innocence. Next, he flirted with a woman in the dairy aisle. That ended with Shiro going over and hugging Matt from behind as he glared at the poor woman. Then, Matt made a show of being too short to reach a can and, when Shiro went behind him to grab the can, the Italian ground against Shiro's groin. But the final straw was when they were at the checkout...

Matt hugged Shiro from behind as the taller male spoke to the cashier. He was bored again, and sighed softly before an idea struck him. The brunette smirked as he gently ground into Shiro's ass, forcing Shiro to sputter and freeze. The cashier was decent enough to ask if Shiro was okay, to which the Japanese male replied saying he was fine. Matt smirked and rolled his hips forward as Shiro handed the money they owed for buys, forcing the older male to blush up to his ears and nearly moan. The brunette pulled away and moved so he was leaning against Shiro's side, smiling sweetly. The cashier smirked at Matt, clearly having realized what Matt he was doing, before passing Shiro their bags. 

"Use protection!" he called as the pair left, causing Shiro to blush brightly and Matt to grin before sending him a thumbs up. Shiro dragged Matt out of the mall and down the street after grabbing his hand. Once they arrived home, Matt unlocked the door and the duo entered. Shiro dumped the bags before shoving the brunette against the kitchen door. Matt smirked up at Shiro, who looked like he was close to losing it.

"Something wrong baby?" Matt asked, smirking. Shiro growled and leaned down, biting Matt's neck. The shorter male gasped, tangling his fingers in Shiro's hair and pulling. Shiro moaned and pulled back, eyes black as he stared at Matt.

"You're such a fucking tease. Flirting with that woman, touching me like that. You're mine Matty. All mine." he growled, glaring at Matt, who raised an eyebrow.

"I'm meant to be teasing you love. And who are you to claim me? Need I remind you that  _I'm_ the one in control? That you said you wanna submit to me?" Matt spoke calmly, even as he tugged on Shiro's hair.

"But... D... Don't you wanna own me? I... I won't let you if you're with someone else..." Shiro murmured, tone nervous. That's when it clicked for Matt: Shiro was worried he didn't want him.

"Of course I do baby. I only want you. I'm sorry for flirting with that woman love. I only want you." Matt muttered, using his grip on Shiro's hair to push his head against his neck before moving his hands so the were hugging. Shiro hugged back hesitantly.

"Do... Do you mean that?" he asked softly, shyly.

"Yes baby. Of course I do. You're it for me Takashi." Matt spoke softly before realizing what he'd said, "Uh... Sorry.  That... I..."

"You're it for me too Matt." Shiro said, cutting him off. Matt blinked in surprise before kissing Shiro's forehead.

"You're amazing love. You mean everything to me." he whispered, tightening his arms. Shiro nuzzled into Matt's neck before pulling away slightly.

"Cuddles?" he asked quietly.

"Sure love. We can watch a movie at the same time."


	13. Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt and Shiro cuddle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not uploading, but I'll be better!
> 
> Please feed me the wonderful things called kudos and comments!

Matt grasped Shiro's hand and tugged him into the living room. He let go of Shiro's hand so he could sit down, grinning up at the other.

"Be my little spoon?" he suggested playfully. Shiro smiled back and nodded, prompting Matt to lie down on his side. Matt did so and kicked his shoes off before pulling his legs up. Shiro kicked his shoes off too before lying on his side in front of Matt, who wrapped his arm around the older male's waist. Shiro grabbed the TV remote and turned the TV on, using his free hand to link his fingers with Matt's.

"What'd ya wanna watch?" Shiro asked, shivering slightly when Matt kissed the nape of his neck.

"You choose baby." Matt replied, nuzzling into Shiro's shoulder with a soft smile. Shiro hummed a note of acknowledgment as he pulled up Netflix. Matt couldn't help but smirk when he noticed.

"Planning to 'Netfilx and chill' with me babe?" he teased before nipping Shiro's neck. The Japanese male stuttered and blushed until Matt silenced him with another nip.

"I was just joking love. Calm down." the Italian smiled when Shiro relaxed. They both fell into a comfortable silence as Shiro pulled 'Fullmetal Alchemist' up and pressed play. Matt tried to concentrate on the anime, but he couldn't with Shiro so close. Sure, they'd been close before, but Matt had always held back so that Shiro wouldn't realize how he felt. It amazed him that Shiro returned his feelings, so he found it hard to think about anything except the gorgeous man in his arms. After a couple of episodes, he gave up trying to focus on the TV and started to nuzzle into Shiro. The Japanese male hummed at the affectionate gesture and Matt smiled. He wanted to do more, yet he was happy to just cuddle Shiro and shower him with affection. They stayed like that for a while, Matt nuzzling into Shiro and Shiro pretending to watch the show, even though his thoughts were on Matt, but eventually Shiro broke. He tilted his head to the side, exposing his neck to Matt. The brunette blinked in confusion before realizing what Shiro wanted. He hesitantly placed a gentle kiss behind Shiro's ear, trailing more down to his shoulder. Shiro hummed slightly, his breath catching when Matt nibbled at his pulse point. The Italian smirked and licked the spot to sooth it. 

"M... Matt..." Shiro stuttered, shivering slightly and squeezing Matt's hand.

"You like that baby boy?" Matt purred into Shiro's ear, squeezing back. The Japanese male hummed quietly, pressing as close to Matt as possible, who had to hold back a small noise.

"I... Fuck baby." Shiro said with a moan as Matt sucked at his jaw and gently ground against him.

"You want something angel? You just have to ask." Matt smirked, his breath fanning over Shiro's neck, causing the older male to shiver.

"I... I'm not gonna give in yet." Shiro panted as he rolled his hips backwards. A small groan escaped Matt before he could stop it and Shiro grinned.

"Do you want anything Mattie?" he asked, and Matt rolled his eyes.

"I want a lot of things Shiro. But I can be patient. Can you?" the brunette whispered, his warm breath ghosting over the other's neck.

"Hm... I can. Do you wanna know what I'll do to you when I win this?" Shiro replied, a moan escaping him near the end as Matt sucked a hickey on to Shiro's jaw.

 "Can't say I'm not curious." Matt  murmured, rolling his hips forward.

"I'd have you watch me get myself off. You wouldn't be allowed to touch, no matter how much you want to, nor if I beg for you. I'd put on a show, using the biggest dildo in my collection as I jerked off. Then, when I finished, I'd let you fuck me." Shiro said simply, his tone even except for when his breath hitched at the end, due to Matt growling and biting his neck roughly.  

"That sounds fucking amazing. I bet you'd look so good, with your hole gapping open, begging to be filled. You'd look perfect, so fucking perfect. Shit babe, we'll do that sometime. After I win." Matt growled, rolling his hips. Shiro shuddered, arousal zinging through him as heat curled up his spine.

"A... After you win? Wh... Who says you'll win?" Shiro murmured, his eyes falling shut with pleasure.

"I did baby. And when I do, guess what I'm gonna do to you?" Matt's voice was thick with want and arousal as he wrapped a leg around Shiro's waist.

"If you win." Shiro teased, rolling his hips back.

" _When_ I win, I'm gonna tie you up. I bet you'd look so good with black ribbon holding you in place, waiting for me. Or maybe red? Anyway, after I get you tied to my bed, on your front, I'll mark you, show everyone who you belong to. You'd look fucking perfect, all marked up and tied down. Then, I'd spank you until this gorgeous little bubble butt of yours is bright red and burning. I'd open you slowly, gently, while you suck on one of your dildos. After all, you are a little slut who loves your mouth being full. When your open enough, I'd fuck you deep and hard. I'd pound into that pretty ass of yours until I came and filled you up. I'd use a plug, maybe a black one, to keep all my cum in you. Would you like that?" Matt murmured, rolling his hips in time with Shiro. Their position wasn't the best to get friction, but Matt could still feel heat curling in his belly as Shiro let out a breathy moan.

"Ye... Yeah. Fuck Matt..." Shiro sounded wrecked, his voice horse and rough as he ground back. Matt groaned and kissed Shiro's shoulder, sucking on the skin softly.

"Fuck baby. You're so good for me, so perfect..." the Italian praised, moving one of his hands to Shiro's hair and pulling while the other squeezed Shiro's hand.

"M... Matt, c'mon... That's cheating!" Shiro whined, his mind going fuzzy as he lost himself in the feeling of Matt holding him so safely and the praise. Matt chuckled before whispering in Shiro's ear.

"I'm just using what you gave me baby boy. It's not my fault you're so damn gorgeous." he said, smirking when Shiro moaned.

"Mattie, c'mon. I... If you don't stop, I... I might..." Shiro cut himself off with a wanton moan.

"I know baby. I know. Do you need me to let you go? Or are you gonna give in?" Matt said softly, equal parts teasing and understanding.

"I... I... Matt..." Shiro whined, rolling his hips back, his tone indecisive.

"It's okay baby. Do you wanna give in? Or do you want me to ease off?" Matt murmured, shuffling his hips back slightly, so he wasn't pressed against Shiro's ass.

"I... Can we..." Shiro trailed off, sounding uncertain.

"What do you want love?" Matt prompted gently, pressing a sweet kiss to Shiro's cheek.

"Can we just... cuddle? With... Without any teasing?" Shiro whispered shyly.

"Of course baby. But, uh... Before we do, I need to take care of myself. Do you need to too?" Matt bit his lip, waiting for Shiro's answer.

"Ye... Yeah. I... Let's take showers, then eat and cuddle?" Shiro suggested, turning to look at Matt over his shoulder.

"If that's what you want baby." the Italian replied, gently kissing Shiro's nose. Shiro laughed a little before slipping out of Matt's hold.

"We'll cook together, right?" he asked, watching as Matt sat up.

"Of course baby." Matt replied, running his eyes over Shiro. The older man looked absolutely delicious; he had a soft pink flush on his cheeks, his eyes spoke of hunger and lust, and his erection strained against his tight jeans.

"Anything for you."


End file.
